


A day with Kihyun!

by MiNyu_Dreams



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiNyu_Dreams/pseuds/MiNyu_Dreams
Summary: You haven’t seen your boyfriend, Kihyun for a while. He had been on tour and now he is finally back! With that said, he also had plans for a whole day out together! Will it all go out as planned? Or will things not go too well?





	A day with Kihyun!

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Drabble requested from my tumblr that I thought I’d share here!]

A day with Kihyun!  
Kihyun X Reader  
Fluff, One Shot

It’s been almost half a year since you last had a decent face-to-face chat with your boyfriend, Yoo Kihyun. He had been on tour the entire time and you were also in school. Timing was horrible because of time zones and calling each other got less frequent due to schedules. But, he’s back and was given some vacation time. Even better, you also were on break. You were delighted when he called in yesterday and suggested a date. You could not sleep at all but was raring to go already this morning. The fact that he finally has free time and you two are finally going on a date, was a blessing.

You were in your room finishing up any last touches to your attire and smiled brightly as you looked at yourself. You sighed in pleasure to how you were able to ace this outfit with no worries. It wasn’t too girly, nor too casual; it wasn’t too bright, nor too dark. It was just right!

Suddenly, your phone goes off and breaks you from your thoughts. You quickly skip over to your phone and look at the caller ID.

KIHYUN

Your heart skipped a beat as you saw the name and smiled even brighter than the sun. You immediately pick up and happily greeted him. “Hey!”

Kihyun on the other side, smiled happily at your cheery voice and greets back with an equally excited voice. “Hey! Are you ready?” He asked. You nodded and hum in reply. He chuckled at your cuteness and smile. “Come outside. I’m waiting.” He tells. You immediately turn around and look out your window. And there he was. All dressed in such a boyfriend material attire, waiting patiently by his car. You smile and quickly grab your things to then dash out to greet him. The second you open the door, you yell out his name in excitement and run into his arms. “KIHYUN!”

You jump straight into his arms and engulf him, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. His small stature made it easy to hug him and almost swallow him into your body. Had it been Wonho or Shownu, it’d be the opposite. But, you didn’t mind that he could not engulf you into a bear hug. The fact that you were in his arms was already bliss enough.

He let out his usual hearty laugh and held you in his arms tightly. The two of you took this moment to feel each other’s comforting warmth and the soft touch of each others skin. You could feel Kihyun’s warm breath flutter by the nip of your neck as he comforted his head into the cusp of your shoulder and the gentle back and forth movement of his chest as he breathes. The two of you stood there for a few more seconds until you tried to pull away. Kihyun, however, did not obliged to it. He childishly held onto you tighter and shook his head, mumbling “no” cutely. “Kihyun?” You called out to him. He just sighed and smiled. “Hi.” He cutely replied. You giggled at his childish behavior and pat his head happily.

“I missed you so much.” You tell him with a warm voice. He nuzzles his head into you and sighs. “I missed you more.” After a little longer, he finally releases you and looks gleefully into your eyes. His bright smile was clearly glowing in all its glory and you too were smiling like a fool at your fool.

“Let’s go! I have a lot of things I want to show and do!” Kihyun happily opens the passenger seat door and motions you in. “Come right in, princess!” He chimes. You laugh at his gentleman-like actions, but nod. Quickly, you hop into his car and sit down comfortably. Your man quickly walks around the front and jumps into the driver’s seat with a smile. He looks over to you and points to the seatbelt.

“Remember to put on the seatbelt!” He scolds. You scoff and nod. “Yes, Yes. I know, mother.” You joke as you take ahold of the belt. Kihyun suddenly leans over and grabs the belt, hovering over you with a smirk. “As your boyfriend, I only want you safe.” He says as he leans in and places a small peck on your cheek. Soon after, he pulls back and clicks your seatbelt in. “You just wanted to kiss me.” You complain with a roll of your eyes. Kihyun chuckled and put his belt in. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” He bites back. You sigh and smirk. You did like it.

Kihyun then starts the engine and looks at you with a grin. “Let’s enjoy the day to our best?” He asks. You nod and smile. Kihyun grins and takes his right hand into yours. Enclasping his hand with your hand, the idol tries to bite back a smile and begins to drive. You don’t even try to hide the excitement in you and just smile like a fool. You finally have time with Kihyun. What girlfriend wouldn’t be happy about seeing her boyfriend after a long time? Definitely not you. Because you were just ecstatic to be with him... your lover.

***

The two of you had a nice leisurely chat while in the car. Catching up on everything the two of you did while away from each other, complimenting each other, and just enjoying each other’s presence. The warmth of his hand enclasped in yours was comforting and the light scent of his cologne made you feel as though you were in absolute bliss.

“...and so, that’s how Changkyun got himself a girlfriend while we were touring.” Kihyun finishes his story with a chuckle. You laugh at the story and shift in your seat for comfort. “Wow! That little boy finally got a girlfriend. From what you told me, he must’ve tried so darn hard, huh?” You laugh. Kihyun nods and chuckles. “I’m surprised she didn’t fall for him in the first place. Kyun’s a charming fellow.” He compliments his younger friend. You nod and smile. “Honestly, had you not caught me first, I probably would’ve ended up with him instead!” You joke. Kihyun scoffs and releases your hand. “Yah?!” He yells. You laugh and catch his hand back into yours. “You have me now, stop being a baby.” You scold. Kihyun just pouts, but doesn’t let go of your hand. Instead, he tightens his grip and uses his thumb to gently rub the top of your hand.

“So, hows school for you? University is really tough?” Kihyun asks. You sigh and tilt your head away with a tired expression. “Very tough. But I’m getting through. It’s not gonna kill me.” You reply. The idol boy clicks his tongue and shakes your hand lightly. “That’s good. You gotta do well!” He cheers on with his usual bright smile. You reveal a small grin and nod. “You’re lucky you graduated already.” You pout. 

Kihyun hums as he turns a corner and glances at you. He sees the little bit of envy in your eyes and chuckles. “It’s actually quite boring now that I don’t go to school anymore.” He explains. You look at him in a curious shock. “Boring?” You repeat. Kihyun nods. “I never got to make a lot of fiends and enjoy college normally because of my schedules. But it was enjoyable to go and feel like a normal person.” He continues with a grin. You stare in astonishment and wonder to yourself how different it is to be an idol compared to being a normal person like yourself.

“I am always working. It’s tough. I don’t hate being an idol, don’t get me wrong. But...” Kihyun pauses and sighs. You look at him curiously and wonder. “Sometimes it’s more fun to be a normal... person?” You finish. Kihyun sighs and nods as he looks over to you. His eyes showed a bit of sorrow and loneliness. You knew, you knew it was hard to be an idol. His crazy schedules and busy days that left him tired as hell at the end, and the constant caution as a public figure was stressful. There were times Kihyun would call you in the middle of the night wanting to let out all his feelings. Other times you find him in the studio crying or angry at his so called “incompetence”. It was hard to watch him tear down like that, so you vowed to give him as much happiness and as much freedom as you could. It was all you could do for him. But it is hard... very hard. Because he is an idol after all. 

“Kihyun-ah? Do you guys plan on having another world tour?” You suddenly ask, trying to change the topic. Kihyun hums as he ponders a bit and then shrugs. “I would like to, but it’s unknown at the moment.” He answers. You nod and look down feeling a bit relieved. Tours took too long for you. Selfishly, you’d rather he not have a tour for a while. This last tour was already hell enough. 

Soon, the two of you reached a cute little cafe that was built away in a small and reserved part of suburban Seoul. It was really cute and built in a traditional but rustic style. The building itself wasn’t too big, but big enough for it to be fairly popular. The both of you exited the car and as you stood out beside the vehicle, you could smell the warm and light aroma of coffee and chocolate. You took a whiff of the gentle aroma and let your mind settle. It was such a comforting and relaxing atmosphere. You were in love.

Kihyun then came up to you and places a gentle hand on your arm. “Ready?” He smiles. You nod and smile back. Gently, he takes your hand and leads you into the cafe. The second you stepped in, your heart stopped and you could feel a rush of happiness and bliss. The entire cafe was filled with flowers of all kinds and the furniture was all of lovely antique pieces. It was so pretty and gratifying. Kihyun quickly pulled you over to the check in desk and smiles at the receptionist. “Reservation for Yoo Kihyun.” He informs. The man at the table nods and searches through his list. Once he spots Kihyun’s name, he checks it off and smiles.

“Yes! This way please!” He motions the two over and leads them to a secluded table upstairs. It was nearby a large window and had an amazing view of the cafe’s garden. You awe at the sight and gasp. “Kihyun!” You exclaim. He laughs and smiles at you with accomplished eyes. “Should we check the menu?” He suggests as he opens up his booklet. You nod and quickly take a look at your own menu. As you examined the lists of amazing foods, coffee, desserts and so much more, you couldn’t help but feel a ping of ecstasy.

You felt like a young girl who was sent to the palace of her dreams with her dream prince. Everything was so pretty and cute and just lovely. Kihyun chose such a nice place. You wondered how he even found it. Plus, the food wasn’t too expensive either. It was like a dream come true. But, you didn’t hold that thought too long. Anything could happen, so you tried your best to avoid having too high of an expectation for this date.

After looking through the menu and picking what you wanted, you peek from behind the booklet to look at Kihyun. He was still examining the menu and had on an adorable expression. He was concentrating really hard. You could tell as every time he concentrates, he narrows his eyes a bit and does this cute little pout that causes his lips to thin. You soon then began to admire his small facial frame. He was a bit on the skinny side, which worries you a bit, but he was very handsome with his high cheek bones and sharp jaw line. His eyes that always brightened up when he talks about something he enjoys, his thin lips that were always so soft and light, his dark hair that was so soft and gentle, everything was so mesmerizing to you. However, you stared a little too long and got lost into thought, you didn’t notice Kihyun looking back at you with a cheeky smile. He chuckles and pokes you in the forehead. “What? Am I that handsome?” He cheekily asks.

You scoff and playfully look away. “Mmm? Not really? I was just wondering how much of a baby you look like!” You joke. He laughs and smiles cutely. He then makes a little baby expression and places a finger to his cheek. “Kihyunie aegyo!” He speaks with a childish tone. Adding a little pweu pweu along with his silly acting. You giggle at him and reach your hand over the table to rub his head. “Aigoo! Kihyunie is so cute!!” You compliment. He smiles brightly at your words and laughs.

“Y/N do aegyo too!” He chimes. You smile and shake your head. “No thank you.” You cheekily grin. Kihyun’s expression immediately drops and he stares at you shocked. “Why? I did it! So should you!” He complains. You shake your head again and grin. “Nope.” Kihyun pouts and then suddenly takes your menu away. “Then no food for you.” He snatches the booklet and hides it in his lap. You gasp and stare at him in disbelief. “Yah? Kihyun?” You call out. He laughs cheekily and rests his chin in his hand. “What will you do?” He asks with a taunting tone. You pout and sigh. You didn’t want to do aegyo but wanted to eat. What were you to do? It then hit you.

“Let’s make a deal? I’ll do whatever you please but aegyo! And I’ll get my food?” You suggests. Kihyun thinks for a few seconds. “Anything?” He asks. You nod vigorously and smile. “Anything, but aegyo.” Kihyun ponders some more until he finally nods and smiles. “Okay sure!” He hands his hand out to you. You sigh and roll your eyes as you take his hand and shake it. “Deal.” The both of you say. 

Suddenly, the waiter arrives and asks for your orders. You tell him what you wanted and Kihyun does the same. After he had left, the two of you enjoyed some more talk and even took a few selcas together. You look at one of the pictures and smile. “I like this one the most! I’m going to use it as my wallpaper!” You gleam. Kihyun looks over at you and chuckles. You then hear a small click and flash. You immediately look up and see that Kihyun had taken a picture of you with his phone. He then looks at the image and grins. “I like this one.” You scoff and smile. 

***

After you two had finished eating, the both of you left the cafe hand-in-hand and headed to the car. You look at Kihyun and tilt your head curiously. “Where to now?” You ask. He hums and wonders. “I wonder...” You chuckle and hit him playfully. He laughs and leans into you, nuzzling his nose on yours. “Let’s go window shopping for a bit, then we can go to my place.” You smile and nod with the shopping part. What he meant about going back to his place boggled your mind a bit, but, you were having too much fun to question him at the moment.

It took a while, but the two of you arrived to Myeongdong, Seoul’s biggest shopping center, and spent the next three to four hours shopping and having fun. He took you to all your favorite stores and let you buy whatever you pleased. Monsta X has been getting more popular lately, so his wallet has been getting thicker. Hence, he felt it necessary to spend a little for his beloved. You, however, weren’t too keen on blowing up his cash, so you chose anything affordable and suiting for you... and him. He was being the sweetest boyfriend ever today and you wanted to be a good girlfriend to him. Rather than pleasure in gifts and material, you aimed for more affection and happiness with him. Which scored well as you and him laughed and talked the entire time. His bright and lovely smile was so refreshing as he laughed at your witty humor and the gentle expression he had when he watched you enjoy yourself was enough to melt you away into nothingness.

The two of you strolled through the bustling streets hand-in-hand and viewed anything worth attention. However, when you two were rushing through a large crowd, Kihyun suddenly loses grip of you and you slip away. You then are pulled into the busy crowd and away from Kihyun. You froze in a panic and began to worry. “K...Kihyun?!” You call out, a little frightened. There was so many people and you couldn’t see him at all. Kihyun was a little tinier than others and so were you. So this made your predicament 10x harder. “Kihyun?!” You yell out a little louder as you pushed your way into the direction you last remember him heading towards. Still no answer. So, you quickly reached into your bag and pulled out your phone. Immediately, as you pulled it out, Kihyun was already calling and you picked up as fast as The Flash could run. “Y/N?!” You could hear his worried voice call to you through the phone. You sigh and quickly try pushing your way through to find an empty space. “Kihyun? Where are you?” You ask. You could hear his breaths huff and puff, seeming as though he was running, and waver. “I’m near a clothing store. You?”

You look around at your surroundings and find an open space near a pink store. Quickly, you run over to the space and gasp for air. Looking around you sigh in relief. “I’m near the Etude makeup store.” You answer. “Stay right where you are, okay? Don’t move! I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He commands. You nod and he hangs up.

Quietly, you wait by the store and sigh. What an odd predicament. You lost each other. Predictable though, you two were in Myeongdong. It’s always so busy and crowded. You look around for Kihyun and immediately spot him running towards you with a worried expression. You smile and face him. The second he makes it to you, he pulls you into a tight hug and sighs in relief. “Thank God I found you!” He gasps. You wrap your arms around his waist tightly and nod. “I’m sorry.” You apologize. He shakes his head. “No, it’s not your fault. I should’ve held onto you tighter. My bad.” You could hear his heart beating really fast and the heaving of his body told you that he was in a panic and was running around searching for you. You smile and clench onto him a little more, feeling his warmth and his heaves.

After a while, he pulls away and smiles at you filled with relief and love. “Let’s go back to my place?” He suggests as he caresses your face and moves some stands of hair away. You smile and nod. Kihyun smiles and plants a gentle kiss onto your lips. You smile and blush at his gentle touch. Just that small peck was filled with love and you ache for more. But, now wasn’t the time. He then takes your hand into his, interlocking it tightly with yours, and leads you back to the car.

***

It took a few minutes, but you two made it to the boys’ dorm and he parked into the private parking lot. You removed your seatbelt and looked at him curiously. “Are the others not in?” You ask, now wondering why he wanted to bring you here. You kinda just remembered he lived in a dorm with six other guys. Kihyun smirks and unbuckles his seatbelt. “I sent them to go play at the movies tonight. They’ll be watching Black Panther for the millionth time and Infinity War. Maybe something else if Shownu let’s them.” He then turns to you with a cheeky smile. “So, they won’t be home until very late.” He grins. You scoff and nod. “Okay.” The two of you step out of the car and quickly head to the elevators and then to the dorm room.

When you walked in, you could tell immediately that seven men lived here. The living room was filled with papers and pillows as well as blankets of all sorts. The kitchen was surprisingly clean though. Maybe because it was Kihyun’s property and the others dared not to mettle in his turf. Kihyun groans and quickly cleans up the living room. “I’m sorry. I told them to keep it clean... but...” He sighs and throws the pillows and blankets into the nearby laundry basket. With a low groan, the hamster grumbles to himself about the mess and swears the members names. You giggle at his motherly-like attitude and help him. You take a pile of magazines and books and stack them neatly on the coffee table. You then move over to the sofa and try leveling the pillows and seats so there wasn’t any awkward space. Suddenly, you spot a magazine shoved into the crease of the sofa and reach over to get it out and place it with the rest. Once you pulled it out, you immediately gasp and hiccup at what the magazine was. A playboy magazine. The front page had a clear image of a model in the skimpiest bikini wear you have ever seen and in a position you would never dare to imagine. Immediately, a hand snatches the magazine away and you shake your head clear. It was Kihyun, who threw the magazine straight into the nearest garbage can and cleared his throat. It then was an awkward silence. You clear your throat and turn around to face the mess on the floor. “Wow! That’s a mess! We should clean this up!” You suggest with an exaggerated tone. Quickly, you pickup the random trash and focused your mind on that. Kihyun sighs and looks up into the ceiling, mumbling a curse at his fellow members.

***

It took a while, but the two of you finished organizing and cleaning the dorm. It was clean and pristine as though the mess never happened. Kihyun was also in the kitchen whipping up some snacks. During the process of cleaning, Kihyun had suggested some movie time and you immediately said yes. Movie time meant quiet time together and cuddling. Something, you haven’t done in forever since he left for the tour.

You just finished finding some random movie on the boys Netflix and skipped over to Kihyun in the kitchen. He was slicing some fruit for the snacks and you quietly walk up beside him. “You need any help?” You ask. Kihyun stops slicing and looks up. He thinks for a second and then smiles at you. “There is some soda in the fridge. Mind getting two for us?” He tells. You nod and head over to the fridge. You open the machine and felt the burst of cold air hit you. You then stick your head inside and search for the sodas. They were snugged in the corner of the fridge, so you carefully reached in and grabbed three. You were thirsty and wanted an extra to drink right at the moment. You then take them to the living room and place the two on the coffee table. You take the other and smile as you take it with you to head back to Kihyun. But, you were greeted by a sudden surprise. The second you opened the can, it explodes in your face and soaks you all over in the sticky and sugary liquid. You scream in shock and Kihyun immediately turns around to you. He gasps, but also tries to swallow in a laugh. He chokes on his laugh and quickly walks over to you with napkins.

“Are you okay?” He asks. You sigh and stare in disbelief. “I feel sticky...” You complain. Kihyun chuckles and takes your hand. You look at him oddly, but he just laughs and pulls you away. The idol boy leads you through the hallway and over to his room that he shared with Changkyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk. Kihyun then opens the closet and quickly grabs a hoodie and some gym shorts. Turning to you, he hands them to you and points toward the bathroom. “The bathroom is over there. There’s a towel on the rack in there as well.” He explains. “Take a shower since that’s gonna be sticky and you can borrow my clothes for tonight.” He tells. You blush and bow in thanks. He chuckles and rubs your head. “Quickly.” He nags. You scoff and nod as you walk over into the bathroom and shut the door behind you. Once you did, Kihyun sighs and places his hands on his hips. He stares into space in frustration. “Those boys are going to get it when I see them tomorrow.”

Inside the bathroom, you removed the sticky clothing from your body and stepped into the shower. The warm and gentle touch of the water falling onto your body calmed you down and allowed you to relax. You wet your hair and sigh as the soda also got your hair. The hell those boys thinking to shake a can of soda and put it back in the fridge? You were unlucky to have been caught in their pranks. You then looked down and pick up Kihyun’s shampoo. You knew it was his as one time in the past, you went shopping with him and he had purchased the same brand for himself. You poured a clump into your hand and gently rubbed it into your hair. You could smell the familiar scent of the shampoo that was always present on Kihyun and awkwardly smirked. This felt weird, to be showering in your boyfriends dorm room bathroom and using his shampoo, plus his body wash later since you knew what brand he used for that too (again, shopping). You rinsed out the soap and stood in the water for bit, thinking. This really was weird. But what could you do? You were soda’d.

After washing up, you stepped out and dried off. You then look over at the clothing that Kihyun had given you. You were going to wear your boyfriends clothing. Being together for more than a year... you’ve never once wore his clothing except for his hoodie once. But that time was because you were cold and wore it over your own clothing. This time was different. You were actually wearing them. Like, on your skin and whatnot. This was a first and you felt really shy. You took a breath and sucked in your gut, then huffing out a bunch of air. “C’mon Y/N. It’s just Kihyun’s clothing. It’s not like you’re putting on a skimpy bikini or anything.” You try to assure yourself. With another great sigh, you remove the towel and begin to dress. It took you a few minutes as you struggled to control your flustered emotions. But, you finally finished as you slipped on the oddly large hoodie over your head and snugged into it. “It’s actually quite soft...” You comment as you stare into the bathroom mirror. “And... big?” You tilt your head in surprise. Kihyun was known to be pretty slim and small, so you imagines his clothing would’ve been more fitting, but it was actually quite big on you. You guessed you underestimated his body size. You shrug and unlock the door as you grab your dirty clothing and head out.

Once out, you head straight toward the living room and found Kihyun sitting there on his phone. You smile and place the dirty clothing beside your bag and happily run up to him, hopping right into the sofa next to him and sorta scaring him at the same time. “Whatcha going?” You gleam. He smiles and turns off his phone. “Waiting. You ready?” He asks. You nod. Kihyun smiles and rubs your head like how someone would rub a puppy’s head and turns around to reach the remote. He then suddenly thought of something. “Ah! Y/N?” You look to him curiously. “Hm?”

“Could you go to the kitchen and get me two cups of ice. I forgot to get them for the soda.” He asks. You nod and quickly jump off the sofa and head into the kitchen. As you did, Kihyun watches you and blushes. He took a look and saw how his clothing fit you okay and made you look... cute. Really cute. He’s only ever seen you wear his hoodie once before. Now that you were fully clothed in his own clothing, he felt a ping of shyness and closeness to you. The hoodie was a bit big on you and the sleeves extended over your own arm length, giving you sweater paws. Which, made you looked painfully cute and the shorts showed much of your legs. He was smitten.

You returned back with the two cups and placed them onto the table in front of the two of you. Kihyun hid away his blush and covered his face a bit. You look at him a little curiously, but pushed the thought away. You quickly rush up to dim the lights and then back to seat yourself comfortably next to him, pulling out the blanket beside him and wrapping it around the two of you. You then lean into Kihyun and comfort your head on his shoulder. Kihyun smiles and plays the movie. Hence it starts, he places an arm over you and you scoot closer to him, allowing him to hold you tightly next to him. He then leans his head over atop of your head and plants a gentle kiss on it. As he set his head gently on top of your head, Kihyun could smell the fresh scent of his shampoo on you. He’s always used that shampoo, so he was use to the scent, but smelling it on you made it smell much more fresh and new to him. He didn’t know why, but it did. 

The two of you cuddle and snuggle and snack for a good portion of the movie. Parts of it, the two of you got bored and chatted for a bit. Kihyun would joke around and tease you or tickle you, other times you’d tickle him or poke him, resulting in a friendly wrestle. Eventually, the movie got boring and the two of you ended up just watching random videos on YouTube.

Kihyun let you choose, so you searched up a bunch of random funny videos and crack videos to get a laugh. It worked. You two also watched some funny videos of Monsta X made by fans and got a kick out of them. The two of you laughed and smiled the entire time. Other times you’d laugh too much when it wasn’t necessary and Kihyun would stare at you ashamed and disappointed. Some, he’d laugh more than needed and you’d be the one to judge.

“That wasn’t that funny, Y/N...”  
“Neither are your jokes, Kihyun”

Whatever the case, you two were having fun. Being in each other’s arms, laughing, chatting, it was all so great. You loved it. Every moment. After watching a few more videos, you two decided on rewatching some Kdrama. Goblin.

Kihyun watched silently as you too watched in silence. The episodes went by and you slowly felt tired. It was already really late, but you kept up, wanting to spend more of this precious time with Kihyun. It got harder though, as every time Soyou’s song “I miss you” popped up, Kihyun would sing it or whenever “Beautiful” came up, he’d release his lovely voice and calm you into a gentle slumber. You yawn and nuzzle into his chest. Wrapping your arms around your boyfriend’s waist, you snuggle onto him and sigh. “Kihyun-ah...” You lazily call out to him. “Hmm?” He replies with a low tired tone, eyes still on the TV. You look up to him tiredly and pout. “I’m tired... but I don’t wanna sleep.”

Kihyun stares at you confused and laughs. “What do you mean?” He asks, looking down at you. You sigh and sit up to look straight into his eyes. “I don’t wanna end our date.” You pout. Kihyun stares for bit, but chuckles and pinches your cheeks. “Ahh!” You grumble in pain. He releases you and pulls you into a hug. “I don’t want to either. But, I’m getting tired as well.” He sighs. You mumble under your breath, Kihyun hears you though and chuckles. Pulling you back, he smiles at you and cups your face with his left hand. The two of you stare into each other’s eyes, filled with warmth and love. The tired look in your eyes told him that you were ready to knock out, and he too was feeling the buzz of sleep. With a gentle smile, he leans in closer to you. You could feel heat build up in your face and the warmth of his breaths hitting you was a good signal about what was gonna happen next.

Kihyun slowly but surely, leans in and places his soft lips onto yours. The smooth and light touch of his lips on yours sent a surge of ecstasy through you. It wasn’t the first he’s kissed you, but this one felt new and revitalizing. You two haven’t seen each other in so long, you guessed it was the longing of his touch that spiced things up again.

His soft lips and gentle movements as he kisses you felt like heaven. Slowly, you kiss back and the pressure increases. Kihyun now has both of his arms around your waist and you had snaked your own hands around his neck, interlocking the two of you in an intimate embrace. The slow kissing grew to an almost lustful make-out session and the two of you were lost in the moment. His warm body that was pressed against yours, his soft lips that almost slathered your own, his heavy breathing against yours, and the cliche moment of the background music from the drama still playing made the mood perfect. The two of you shifted around on the sofa as Kihyun laid you down onto it and pinned you from the top. You continued your make-out session for another few minutes until Kihyun broke off the kiss. You stare up a little irritated but soften when you see his face. He smiles cheekily and leans closely to your ear. Sexily, he whispers with his much more softer but huskier voice. “Remembered that you promised me that you’d do whatever I wanted but aegyo?” He asks. You nod. Kihyun grins and raises up a bit to stare into your eyes.

“How about you stay with me tonight?” He suggests. You scoff and smile. Cupping his face into your hands and gently caressing it, you sigh. “I thought you said the boys would be back?” You ask. Kihyun smirks and plants a deep and long kiss onto you. Once he pulls back he chuckles. “They won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon. They texted me earlier they went to Minhyuk’s family place to play games.” He explains. You chuckle and smile. “Whatever.”

And with that, the two of you spent the night together and deepened your love.


End file.
